


Como una lluvia que nunca se acaba

by Xandy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Rain, Sex in a Car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandy/pseuds/Xandy
Summary: Tony se da cuenta que sus problemas de pareja pueden no importar tanto cuando se miran a los ojos y reconocen el anhelo que llevan dentro.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Como una lluvia que nunca se acaba

Estaba girando la cabeza hacia un costado con una expresión de disgusto plasmada en el rostro. Estabas buscando mi mirada mientras movías los labios y gorgoteabas palabras sin descanso. Un trueno suena en la distancia.

Me dejó caer contra el auto, sin cuidado. Escucho cada palabra que dices aunque me acusas de no hacerlo y si sacudo la cabeza de vez en cuando o si resoplo en ciertos puntos es porque... algunas frases tuyas duelen cuando se asemejan demasiado a las que ya escucho todos los días de personas alrededor.

No conté los minutos entre salir del edificio y llegar hasta el coche, pero habrán sido más de un par, yo no conté las palabras, si quantifiqué algo fue el número de veces en que sentí un fuerte retorcijón y enterré mis uñas en mis palmas para no mostrar cuanto ciertas partes de tu argumento me molestaban.

Dejaste de hablar cuando cayó la primera gota y aunque tenía ganas de suspirar de alivio, no lo hice. Cuando empezaron a caer las gotas sin cesar y nos miramos a los ojos frente a esa cortina de agua, nos vimos. Asustados, dolidos y simplemente humanos.

Peter sollozó. —¿Por qué tuviste que nacer años antes que yo?

Reí y dije: —Mi amor, ¿a quién carajos le importa?

Algunos días la vida se siente como una lluvia que nunca se acaba. Entonces, sóstenme fuerte antes, un segundo antes de que mi piel se torne helada como la de un cadáver. Y enreda tu cuerpo en el mío como lo haces ahora, hunde tu boca en la mía y tiro de tu cabello cuando empieza a doler, cuando saboreo lluvia y sangre.

Empujas mi espalda contra la pared del coche y con un parpadeo de pensamiento entre tantas sensaciones, me doy cuenta de que estar en la intemperie es una muy jodida mala idea. Abro la puerta y jadeas cuando te empujo porque no lograba concentrarme contigo besándome así. Nos giro y te meto adentro en los asientos de atrás, estás ocupado usando tus dedos para tratar de desnudarme lo antes posible, apretando mis bíceps y mordiéndome la clavícula.

Estamas acomodados dentro, maldiciendo cuando las rodillas golpean, cuando los codos se apoyan en un mal ángulo y cierro la puerta con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Porque me besas cuando llueve y, cariño, en el torcido revoltijo que es mi mente resulta ser que eso es lo que siempre quise.

Estamos mojados aunque no importa demasiado cuando la ropa es removida del camino y creamos calor en el espacio inexistente entre ambos. En el aliento que se escapa de nuestras bocas cuando nos tomo a ambos en una mano y nos acaricio juntos. Una de tus piernas enredada en mi cadera, yo mordiéndote la barbilla mientras aprovechas el momento pasar tus dedos por mi abdomen y enterrar los dedos en esos lugares ahí en donde el dolor se torna estimulante.

Si dices mi nombre como si necesitaras mi ayuda para no dejarte morir de placer, si repito el tuyo algunas veces mientras hundo mi rostro en tu cuello, saboreando tu calor y sudor en mi lengua. Si venimos así, cuando llueve tan jodidamente fuerte que sientes que algún lado algo debe de haberse derrumbado, cariño,

_¿qué más podría jodidamente pedir?_

Una risa tranquila, compartida, al darnos cuenta de que estamos asquerosos, que alguien podría habernos visto, que la lluvia no va a detenerse pronto pero tenemos jodidos lugares adonde ir. Si compartimos un beso como una disculpa y una promesa, si digo «lo siento» por todas esas veces en que le creí a quien dijo que no era el adecuado para ti, porque, mierda eso es un jodido insulto a quien eres.

Personas de ciudad, sin poder salvarse a sí mismos, tratando de controlar a quienes si pueden hacer algo, sintiéndose más inferiores que gratos. Destruyendo porque se necesita el triple del esfuerzo para construir algo.

Recuestas tu cabeza sobre mi corazón, te pones cómodo, sueltas pequeños suspiros que no creo que notes. Tampoco estoy notando que te sostengo con cuidado, como si en un movimiento en falso vas a desvanecerte en mis dedos, de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera cosa que publico en años. Se siente bien hacerlo 😊.


End file.
